Caution
by thirteencharms
Summary: Sometimes caution creates complication. Ginny and Harry talk about being cautious. HG one shot fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please read and enjoy  
  
Oh yeah, if you're wondering why I always write only a chapter long, that's probably because I'm bad at plotting long stories. And I like it short and sweet. And H/G is my favourite ship.   
  
Caution  
  
Caution. I looked down at the butterbeer bottle and read. Drink with caution. Huh. Everyone was always cautious. It wasn't their fault really, it's nature. Animals are cautious when they sleep; catch their food and when they eat. Humans were the same, except of course they were much more complex. Their emotions and feelings get caught up in everything that sometimes being cautious isn't enough. Take, for example, my mum. You'd be surprised at how many charms and spells she cast on the Burrow. I don't know if my six brothers know about this, but she even enchants our food. She puts the non-choking charm on it every time before a meal. Honestly, she thinks we are too daft to be able to chew and swallow our food properly. We're not babies! We can chew and swallow our food! Well, maybe except for Ron. He seems to have a knack for choking whenever Hermione enters the room. He chokes on his own spit, boogers, (ew, I know) whatever. You name it, Ron chokes on it. So what am I ranting about, you ask. Honestly, I don't know myself. All I know is that I hate being cautious. It's much too tedious.  
  
But of course, I can't always let myself go, even though I wish to let my hair down and run freely. Eventually you will trip, and the last time I did that was in my first year at Hogwarts. I let everything go, go in to the diary of Tom Riddle. Bad move. So, you know the story (or have you forgotten like Har—like everyone else?), I get the life sucked out of me, and the Boy-Who-Lived saved me. Sometimes you'll be lucky, someone well help you get back up on your feet from your fall. Oh, lucky me, I've gotten Harry Potter as my savior. Woo-hoo.  
  
Not that I'm not grateful or anything, I really am, but I wished it was someone else. Like Ron for example. That way I wouldn't fall for him any harder. Whoa, wait, falling for Ron? Another "ew" moment. Let's leave that thought to Hermione, shall we?   
  
Okay, alright, alright, I would just shut up and open the butterbeer. Then he walked through the portrait hole, nearly making me choke on my butterbeer. Key word: nearly. I may be a Weasley, but that doesn't make me Ron. I've more class, thank you very much. He waved and smiled at me, plopping down to the nearest seat.  
  
"Hi, Gin. What's up?" he greeted, grinning. I shrugged casually, like it wasn't a big deal. Of course, it really was. I smiled, "Nothing much. Just enjoying a fresh bottle of butterbeer. I've brought some back from the Hogsmeade trip earlier. Want one?"  
  
Nice. I think I was getting better at talking casually to Harry. Now all I needed was to get rid of that Weasley blush.  
  
"Sure. So how was your trip? Who did you go with?" he asked, equally as casual, "Dean?"  
  
It was then my time to choke. With laughter, that is. Dean Thomas was an excuse to tell Ron off. He didn't like any of my previous love interests (except Harry, and he oftened teased me about it), so I kidded him about going out with Dean.  
  
"Ah, unfortunately, no. If you haven't noticed, that was merely a white lie to get my dear brother of my back. Dean's interested in Parvati, anyway," I said, taking another swig of my butterbeer. Harry's grin seemed to grow wider, or was the light from the fire playing tricks on my eyes. The latter seemed more realistic. I asked, "So how about you? Where are the other two?"  
  
"Prefect meeting," Harry replied, "But I don't think it's a legitimate prefect meeting. The other prefects are here, so…"  
  
"Bet you a galleon they're snogging each other senseless!" I laughed. For sure, I was going to win that bet. Besides, I needed money to support my twin brothers and their shop. I needed another new batch of Extendable Ears.  
  
"Here," Harry dropped a knut on my lap, "I don't have much money now, but I'd make it up somehow." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled. And blushed. Damn, I hated being a redhead. I leaned forward, setting my bottle down, "Ah, pulling my leg, Potter? Remember, never play with a girl's heart, they'll get back at you somehow!"  
  
"Me, play with your heart? I would never do that," Harry said simply. There it was again. Caution. And there was the other thing again. My Weasley Temper.  
  
"Right, you're only saying that because I am your best mate's sister! You never see past that can you?! Ugh, boys are so thick!" I raved. I had a feeling I looked like mum, because Harry looked intimidated. I got up, took my butterbeer and was about to take off, when he grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smiling inwardly. Yay, Harry cared!  
  
"I'm not saying that because you're Ron's sister, Ginny. I'm saying that because you're my friend," he explained, pulling me down back to my seat. I stared at him with fake anger and scoffed, "So you think that makes everything better?"  
  
"Er…"he started, but got distracted with my hand on his. How it got there, I've no clue, but I'm glad it ended up there, "It does…make everything better. Your friendship means a lot to me, so thanks."  
  
"Anytime," he said. See, I told you being cautious is sometimes complicated. I don't know if it was the cautious topic that got me going, but I just asked him anyway, "Harry, are you a cautious person?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Me? Cautious my arse!"  
  
That's a rather nice arse—stop it, Ginny. Sorry about that, I should really keep my fantasies to myself. Or maybe save it for another story. I continued to listen to Harry talk, "If I was so cautious, I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble for the past five years. Why did you ask anyway?"  
  
"Just wondering," I replied quietly. I guessed he was waiting for an elaboration, as silence had followed. When he realised I wasn't going to explain myself, he cleared his throat, "How about you, Gin?"  
  
The only person who could say my nickname right was Harry. Anyhow, I replied, "I'm supposed to be cautious."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've forgotten about it again, Harry," I eyed him with irritation.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Gin. Um, I take it you don't like—"  
  
"Being so serious and uptight about everything," I butted in. I looked at him deliberately. He was always serious and uptight ever since the event that happened last year at the Ministry of Magic. He looked uncomfortable under my gaze but I kept looking. I continued, "I like taking chances."  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I took my chance now?" Harry asked. The question surprised me. It was an odd question, but I simply said, "Er, no. Do whatever you like. It might do you some good."  
  
Ah, but the good happened more to me than him. To my surprise (and delight) he leaned over and kissed me. I wouldn't lie to you, the kiss was amazing. No fireworks behind us or anything (more like stares from other Gryffindors. I might have probably heard Seamus Finnigan shouting, "About time, Harry!!"), but it was good. Everyone seemed to have blurred out, and the only thing that was clear was that Harry Potter was kissing me.  
  
Harry Friggin' Potter. Kissing me. Damn...  
  
We broke apart from the kiss, both of us grinning like idiots. Harry kissed my cheek quickly, "I think I'll stop being so cautious from time to time."  
  
I laughed, "How about all the time?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry said, kissing me again.  
  
Once again, I am telling you, being cautious can sometimes create complications. I don't mind one bit.  
  
Finite.  
  
I hope you like it. Please review if you do. 


End file.
